kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Hinoki Kasuga
is an eccentric fashion designer, actress, and artist, and the elder sister of Kasuga Kusunoki. She is the fourteenth capture target in the series. Personality Loud, adventurous and ambitious, Hinoka carries around a megaphone to speak out her thoughts. Due to her behavior, she is a well-known fashion designer, actress, and artist in the United States. After her spirit was captured, she continues to have contact with Kusunoki and wants her and Keima to be a couple, much to Kusunoki's chagrin. Appearance Hinoki has dirty golden-silver hair and is shown to be even more buxom than Nora. According to a color spread featured on a Shonen Sunday cover, Hinoki has brownish-blonde hair and light brown eyes. In the past, Hinoki wore a shirt with a sleeveless jacket and short pants. She also had black hair, suggesting that her current hair color is dyed. Currently, Hinoki wears variety of clothing that are stylish and a little revealing, most outfits wearing Elsie's hagoromo as an accessory. Abilities Like her sister, Hinoki is a excellent martial artist, although her skills have waned. She is also a good actor and designer, having made it to the cover page of a magazine. Since she's currently in the USA, it is presumed she is also competent in English. Background In the past, Hinoki and Kusunoki would often train together and have fun. Hinoki would also be the one to experiment with many things from the outside world (One such incident involves her wearing a huge brassiere in front of Kusunoki). However, even though she and Kusunoki were close, Hinoki had a rocky relationship with her father and the two often argued with each other. Hinoki would eventually go to Maijima Private High School, but after her graduation she finally had enough of the dojo and left the the place. Hinoki would then go to the USA but it seems that she still kept track of Kusunoki. Character History Godzilla Sister Arc Keima and Elsie first met Hinoki, who had just returned to Japan from the US after five years to meet her younger sister, Kusunoki. Keima joins the Kasuga dojo and becomes Hinoki's accomplice in her zany schemes to learn what caused the gap in her heart. At first, Keima is unable to find anything negative about her as he only learns that Hinoki is better than Kusunoki in everything and left the family dojo five years ago as she refused to follow in her family's footsteps as she had bigger dreams than being the master of the dojo. However, when he sees Hinoki turning into a giant several times, where only he, Elsie, the other Spirit Hunters and their human partners can see, Keima soon realizes what is the cause of the gap in her heart. It is revealed that due to her ambitious desires, the spirit inside of her is feeding on those desires to make her bigger as her desires are her negative emotions as despite what she claims. Hinoki's current image is a lie as her desire to be successful in everything was to please Kusunoki who had high expectations for her, which causes a considerable amount of stress and pressure to Hinoki. Realizing he cannot solve Hinoki's problems by making her fall in love with him, Keima gets the only person who can solve it: Kusunoki. However, Fiore of Vintage disguises herself as Kusunoki and verbally insults Hinoki that she is ashamed Hinoki is a failure of a sister and wishes she would die which shocks her and causes the Weiss to be powerful, take over her giant body and be visible by everyone in the city. With no other choice, Keima and Kusunoki get inside Hinoki's heart to faced the possessed Hinoki. As the sisters battle, the possessed Hinoki reveals her hatred for Kusunoki for forcing her to maintain the image of the perfect older sister and denying her right to be who she really wanted to be. Kusunoki, at first, is reluctant to hurt Hinoki but after some encouragement from Keima, Kusunoki was able to defeat the spirit possessing her sister and apologizes to Hinoki for what she had to go through as she never wanted a perfect sister, she just wanted the older sister she loved and she would still admire Hinoki no matter what path she chose, which finally calms Hinoki's heart and forces the Weiss out. After Hinoki's runaway spirit was captured, thanks to the Spirit hunters and help from a certain teacher and her relationship with Kusunoki amended, Hinoki decides to return to the US to continue her job and find her own path in the world, but not before giving a to Keima much to Kusunoki's anger and embarrassment. Trivia * Just like her sister Kusunoki, Hinoki's surname is derived from the . Her forename is derived from the . * She likes her little sister Kusunoki, fitness, and selecting cosmetics. * She dislikes her father, the morning, and boredom. * Her three measurements are 95-61-90. * She drives a sports car. * She, along with Kanon, is one of the only two girls among the conquest characters that have been seen wearing glasses. * Unlike the other conquest characters, her kiss with Keima happens after the conquest (she refers it as a goodbye kiss). This is probably because the one that fills her heart gap is Kusunoki, with Keima's help. However, she forgets about the conquest. * Because Keima didn't complete her conquest by making her fell in love with him like the rest of the girls Keima conquered, she is not registered in any card ranks in the "Captured Girls Database". * In an omake, it is revealed that after returning to the United States, Hinoki had an appetite of 250 burgers and wondered when she started eating so much. * Hinoki, along with Nanaka, makes a cameo in the ending of the second Tenri Arc OVA. Quotes *''(To Keima) "He.....Hey... Keima ! Don't be so depressed Keima is cute and I like you a lot so.... cheer up!" (Chapter 95, p.15-16 ) *(To Kusunoki) "I...I am...Kasuga Hinoki!!! I am not a woman who needs to be lectured by her younger sister!!! I...I will live...By my standards!!! I don't care about my little sister's wishes!!!"'' (Chapter 100, p.14) Category:Female Characters Category:Conquest Characters Category:Plot Overviews